Talk:Tahnnakai Temple (mission)
Cooperative? Does anyone know why this mission is called cooperative? As far as I saw there were no other groups in the mission, like the other cooperative mission so far, Vizunah Square. I know its called cooperative in the game, but is there any extra meaning to cooperative?--Chrono traveller 14:49, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :Umm, all "regular" missions are called "cooperative" missions. Nothing special to this one (also that name is not unique to Vizunah Square). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:06, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, I forgot to revise this. I was confused myself, since on the Canthan mission page it only listed Tahnakai Temple, Unwaking Waters, and Vizunah as Cooperative, I thought it was something special. --Chrono traveller 16:15, 20 May 2006 (CDT) where do you end up after this mission? just wondering - 22:59, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Zin Ku Corridor I believe. --Chrono traveller 23:16, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Grammar mistake in end cinematic "the luxon's honour their hero ..." bad anet! — Skuld 11:55, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Sue them!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:10, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :: It's a way of spelling it in Europe. Settle down. You're coloured green with envy for their superior spelling. *shot at* :::Luxon's. It's not a way of speaking English anywhere. Settle down. --68.142.14.91 23:13, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's a way of spelling everywhere, but it's an abhorrently incorrect way. For more information, read the book Eats, Shoots & Leaves. -- Dashface 06:33, 12 July 2006 (CDT) i know how to us'e apostrophe's!! — Skuld 07:56, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Luxon's could mean 1 luxon whose scitzophrenic (if thats hoow you speel it) Master reward question Does anyone know how to do this mission under 20:00 for master reward ? My record so far is 23:00 :( Am i missing something obvious ? :Know your way through the temple, take human players (not hench). You don't have to clear the last room completely, only the Afflicted guarding Vizu are required for completion AFAIR. And a Minion Master is of great help there too. --Chi Li 08:43, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Try getting 21:03 cause an Assassin liked to Death's Charge *rolls eyes*. Any multiple attacking skills, Spiteful Spirit, Barrage, Fireball, etc works great, especially if your tank can keep the enemy together. --Gares Redstorm 09:10, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::I got Masters with Henchies, but they are right, humans just kill a lot faster. And at the end, just take out the Temple Guardians at one bridge and then pull the afflicted and Vizu through it.--Karlos 13:12, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::::How the hell... I'm having some trouble henching this as they tend to run in and aggro every Guardian in sight, then stand still while the AE toasts them. Oh great Karlos, please bless me with your insight in how to avoid henchman stupidity. (This is on my warrior, my necro went through there with a PUG so I never tried that.) -- Bishop rap| ] 15:26, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, it turns out either the henchmen or myself have had an AI upgrade since last time, because right after I wrote the above, I managed to complete the mission with henches only. However, it wasn't anywhere near master time (in fact, I missed expert by a couple of minutes), so I'd still love to know how that can be pulled off. :) -- Bishop rap| ] 16:10, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, with henchies you just need to control the aggro very tightly. Henchies are a lot more cooperative if they don't start attacking. Once they start atacking it all becomes personal and they just need to end he life of that enemy. So, wjem pulling (either afflicted or Temple Guardians), go in yourself, and pull out and at all times KEEP MOVING. If you stop for any reason, henchies will start to think, and you don't want them to do that. So, in one smooth circle, walk in, aggro, pull out then stop when henchies are in a good spot then call out your main target. :::::A useful strategy against the Temple Guardians is to aggro them yourself, then keep moving till they use up their Breath of Fire skills. Then engage. Try to interrupt their Bed of Coals. The one nasty room is the ranger's room. Because of some reason half the room aggroes if you come near the furthest Temple Guardian. :::::If you need help doing it PM me in-game. --Karlos 02:32, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :Since the timer starts at 10 minutes and 4 additional minutes are added for each boss killed before Vizu, to get Master's Reward you have to finish before 18:00 (+ a little margin to offset the time it takes to run to Master Togo at the beginning and start the timer). Is my math correct? Since this missions offers the unique opportunity to observe how well you are doing timer-wise, I think this info should be added to the page. Quizer 03:52, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::yes, it is right because 7x3+10=38 minus the master's time 38-20=18--Fox007 15:09, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Notes - question Definately clear out the outer circle first while in the final and 8th area. Rushing the final area would be suicide, as all the roaming patrols would just rush the center. That's complete BS from what I know, the patrolling afflicted rangers won't run into the center but keep moving around (and attacking ya if they come near enough), while the temple guardians don't even move! I don't want to delete anything before getting some opinions....should that note stay or not ? --Torins 23:29, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :If you've actually tried it yourself and seen the result, feel free to edit the article. --68.142.14.71 23:43, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, I've done it....i'm 100% sure the temple guardians don't attack when you go inside (unless you get them in your aggro circle, that is). That's how i've gotten 5x masters in Tahnnakai...if we took time to kill every single guardian and afflicted ranger there, we wouldn't have done it <20mins. --Torins 02:29, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::The afflicted on the outer circle do rush to the center while the Temple Guardians stay right where they are. At least that's what happened to me just now, however since Master Togo got himself killed very close to the end, I'll have the chance to observe it once more... - Quizer 03:43, 9 February 2007 (CST) Teaming on this Mission I'm finding it extremely difficult to get on a human team for this mission. Even when I do, not everyone shows up and there are always leeches. Is this typical in this area and why, or am I just having bad luck? ::just bad luck i always have good party's --fox007 Hints from Vizu WARNING: SPOILERS At the end, Vizu says in the cinematic that there will be plenty of time for her and Togo to talk after Shiro has been defeated...could she be hinting as to the end part of the storyline when Togo dies? :Maybe, or she could just mean that he's unlikely to live forever. -- Dashface 07:42, 20 November 2006 (CST) :I'll have to agree with the above response. Vizu's invitation to further discussions is never meant to be a dark foreshadowing, since she's not the kind to see into the future (ie. Glint from Prophecies). — Sixshot 08:05, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Or it could have nothing to do with death at all, and she could simply be saying she'll still be in the temple after Shiro's defeat. You don't need to be dead to talk to the ghosts in the temple, you just need to be allowed entry in the first place. Draxynnic 23:37, 4 February 2007 (CST) Just Fair Warning Compared to all the missions leading up to this, this one is exponentially harder. I was able to hench all the previous Factions missions, but this one, even with a group of experienced friends, is insanely hard. Even with proper pulling and a well-balanced team. Have tried it a few times and haven't beaten it yet (4 humans, the rest well-built Heroes). Hopefully will beat it tonight with a full team of friends. BEWARE. * BEWARE - Well that is easier said than done since you cannot simply go on without the mission. It really sucks - I am happy that I started Guild Wars with Nightfall because that mission really takes the fun out of the game. * I found it rather easily when I did it with my E/Me. Maybe because our party worked well togeather? I just finished it with my N/Mo, and a PUG, and we beat it about 30 seconds over the expert's time. It was hard this time around, one of the reasons being lag. But, I actually found this easier than Naphui Quater. Hero + Hench Solo Masters Masters at 16:25 with Sister Tai, Jamei, Chiyo and Nika as henchies. Zhed and Sousuke with identical SF builds, Olias as MM and myself as an axe warrior - nothing special, axe attacks and Watch Yourself-. There were several henchman deaths, but the enemies generally got nuked really bad by the eles while the bone horrors kept them body-blocked. Warrior of Torment 15:15, 16 May 2007 (CDT) After a few (massive) fails on this mission, trying it solo, and having put it off (and most of Factions) for ages, I got a masters in 18:14 (so, room to spare). The fails were with heal monk (me) / interrupt mes/warrior/fire ele composition, btw. This was the composition of the group - myself (a monk) and 3 heroes, and 4 henchmen: Human - Mo/E - Running Glyph of Renewal + Aegis + RoF + Protective Spirit. Had Blessed Aura on for 30% longer ench. Rest is variable. Always kept Aegis up during battle. Slapped PS and RoF on the (1) Tank, my Koss. Koss - W/any (mine was W/Mo for Rebirth) - standard sword warrior build - Riposte/Deadly/Wild Blow/Distracting Blow (handy for bosses). Elite was Charge, which did help cut down on some run time, but it isn't essential imo. A human or hero warrior tank is essential for the first few fights or when the minions take so much damage (ranger boss) that Olias is minion-less. Zhed - E/Me - standard Searing Flames build, Me for Elemental Resistance. Olias - N/E - standard Minion Master **MM is pretty much essential for Afflicted areas, since they absorb afflict-o-bombs better**. Flesh golem, Dark Bond (v important), Glyph of Lesser Energy was the only E skill. Could go /Me for Elemental Resistance too. Henchmen were: Cynn (ok nuker), Sister Tai (ok healer - without a Prot monk in this mission = mission is a fail, so I switched to Prot for it), Professor Gai (crappy use of Shelter, as in he didn't use it at all, but good healer + rez), Kai Ying (earth ele - essential for wards). Had about 2 deaths (both me, as I wasn't using flags for heroes/hench because the constricted spaces meant they often got stuck or screwed up correct flag use - and minions don't follow flags anyway). Run in, wait for everyone to form around you, run a bit, try and pull (didn't have a bow, so I ran a bit, touched a guardian/afflicted, pulled back a bit), cast GoR+Aegis, keep it up throughout the entire fight, try and get everyone into a small area and ideally inside an Elemental Ward. Call Targets well (monks/rits first, which I only followed half the time - I'd rather target a close warrior often than the monk on the other side of the room, which gets me or another softy killed). Last room just clear one bridge, leave everyone else that isn't essential for you to get to the center, kill monks, Vizu, and then everyone else (Eles). Good luck all (esp the above person). Sadly, from NF, I was used to having a mesmer with me and a curses necro; this doesn't work in most of Factions. This sort of explains the popularity all over of fire eles + minion masters - everyone's used to that working best, from Factions. Not so in NF. -Scyfer 12:57, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Done this Mission in 17:30 as Me/A (Arcane Echo, Spiritual Pain, Assasins Promise), with a friend as Healmonk, Master as MM, Zhed with Searing, Devona, Sister Tai, Jamai, Vhang. ::It was quite an easy run.-84.156.112.42 13:50, 19 December 2006 (CST) I had no difficulty completing this mission with heroes/henches in 17:40 as a Dervish with Avatar of Melandru. Before starting a fight, I'd activate the avatar. This gave me a ridiculous amount of HP and made me immune to the afflicted rangers' Throw Dirt and, because I ran in ahead of the NPCs, I drew the vast majority of the enemies to me. With such high HP and two healers in my party (along with Mhenlo), I was able to tank each battle with little difficulty. I took along a few AoE enchantments (I used Heart of Holy Flame and Zealous Renewal), some scythe attacks (Chilling Victory), and had several elementalists along for the ride (Zhed, Cynn, Headmaster Vhang), so I was able to clear most of the rooms in less than 1:30.Drwhite 14:03, 25 January 2007 (CST) Done it in 14:57 with hench ownzzzzzzzzz — Skuld 08:38, 22 February 2007 (CST) Ward Against Harm makes it a walk in the park. Yaki 14:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) I had little trouble getting master's in this mission with my dervish - and that was even though I was very cautious and let the henchies and heroes pick up most of the slack, since I was doing survivor. I didn't get it first time, but between capping all eight elites from the mission, I got a lot of practice. By the time I captured the fifth skill, I easily got master's. That boss with Sliver Armor is pretty damn dangerous, though... Quizer 12:21, 7 March 2007 (CST) Done it with hero/hench: 1 Ele-Earth(sandstorm), 1 Ele-Fire(Searing Flames), 1 Nec-MM. The Henchmen: 2 Monks, 1 Rit and Eve for fueling. I was a Burning Arrow/Interrupt Ranger. Time: 15:54 (not a perfect run, can be improved). Expert's on first try with only Heroes and Hench, no more than two or three deaths, and made sure to completely wipe all monsters from every room...no deaths on Vizu's room either...zzzzzz, fun mission, but it's too short. Needs more rooms! (T/ ) 01:38, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Cartographer note necessary? I'm wondering if the just-added cartographer note is really necessary, because the only Factions missions it wouldn't apply to are Vizunah Square and Imperial Sanctum (not accessible as explorable areas) and Nahpui Quarter (explorable area is different from mission area). In fact, in all of the remaining 10 missions, there are areas that are locked off during the mission, requiring you to re-enter them after you complete the mission. In my opinion, this is a common-sense note that doesn't need to be on individual mission pages. —Dr Ishmael 08:40, 17 July 2007 (CDT)